So close
by Black star's writing
Summary: M/M almost smut.


Me and Joseph are in the mall, I hate the mall all the people. I sigh and look at my boyfriend, his tail was up so was his ears. I start to walk faster until I'm next to him, he was in a white T-shirt and blue jeans. Me, I was in a blue hoodie with a neon green shirt underneath, and skinny jeans. He looks at me and smiles happily. "So what are we doing here anyways?" I ask with a bored tone, he pouts at my tone. "I need new shirts and pants. I thought you would love to help!" He whines. "I think you look better without them personally." I say in a cool tone, I've only once seen his naked and it was because he didn't lock the bathroom door while he was in the shower, not my fault. His tail flicks back and forth, sometimes I wanna ask him if he's a wolf or a cat. "Kellen, stop being a perv!" He whines, I can't help but smirk at his blush that is creeping onto his face. We walk for a while before I smell something baking. "Mmmmm~" I hum and start to follow the smell, until Joseph grabs be and drags me to the shop, making me whine. Then he runs into something or someone more exact. "O-oh h-hey mark!" Joseph says, I look the man up and down, A grey wolf with yellow eyes wearing a white tank top and skinny jeans, I growl. "Hey pumpkin!" This 'Mark' says, too My boyfriend. I step over to Joseph and give the male a glare that could kill. "Hello." I growl I never say 'Hello' instead of my normal 'Hej' Joseph notices this and quickly pulls on my shirt. I look down at him, and almost at the very second I met his eyes my anger washed away. Mark seemed to see this and glared back at me. "Nice to meet you." His voice drips with the treat of him trying to get Joseph back. "Well nice seeing you, but we have to find shirts for Brownie." I say bluntly and start to pull Joseph away, I never thought I was the jealous type.

I grumble about him being a boyfriend stealer all the way to the dressing rooms. I stop and let go of Joseph's hand, sighing I look back at him. He rubs his hand a bit then smiles at me, not a cute smile, an evil smile. "Is someone jelly of an Ex of mine?" he coos. Flinching I look at him and puff out my cheeks. "No, what's that guy have that I don't? Nothing! Anyways he lost you so he shouldn't have called you pumpkin." My voice trails off. He sighs and goes to get some clothes to try on. After what seems like hours, he goes and pays for the stuff he likes and we leave.

On the way to the house I can't help but feel a bit of anger when I think back to Mark. I look at Joseph, he's day dreaming. At a red light, I reach my arm over and brush his private parts making him squeak with a fiery red face. "Wh-What!" He yells my hand still on top of his crotch, I give him an innocent smile. I pressed down with my index finger making him gasp loudly, his tail flicking to cover his nether region. My own ears lifted a bit, just barely touching my horns, he made a funny sound, and I want him to do it again. "K-Kellen!" He whimpers, I just laugh and remove my hand. The light turned green anyways, I can't help but feel a bit evil for doing that to Joseph.

We finally get to the house, the drive was horrible, I kept touching Joseph but he slapped my hands away. I help him carry the bags of clothes he bought to the living room where he was going to take off the tags so I could wash them. I watch he for a while before walking over and picking him up. "H-Hey!" He yelps I smile at him and flop onto the couch keeping my arms around his waist. "Brownie, I wanna play." I whine innocently, I watch as he wiggles nervously on my lap. I put my face into the back of his neck, his tail is pressed against us. His ears shoot up and his tail curls around him. "W-what do you mean?" He stutters out weakly as I start to rub his back and sides with one hand. "How far did you go with your last boyfriend?" I say quietly into his ears. His body stiffens and his eyes shoot to me, I hear a small gulp.

I smile to him before moving him off my lap and walking to the kitchen, I start making dinner. "Brownie what do you want for dinner tonight?" I call to him, he's quiet. Frowning I turn around to see Joseph with his head down, standing right behind me. "Well what do you want for dinner?" I ask now putting an arm around him nuzzling into the top of his head. I feel my hands get grabbed and I start getting dragged to my bedroom, we never shared a bedroom I wanted to make sure he was ok with that first. "B-Brownie what are you doing?" I yelp. He opens the door, pulls me in before turning around and locking the door. Turning back to me I see a new look in his eyes, it was dark and almost evil. He presses himself against my chest pushing me back onto my own bed. Now that I can see his face I notice a deep blush along with those dark half closed eyes. I can't help it I feel blood rush to my lower body, I wiggle and pull him closer. "You have no clue how much of a bitch it is to have a boner in skinny jeans do you?" I growl lowly at him, he just smiles and presses his lips to mine. I pretty much rip off his shirt barely leaving him anytime to breath, I flip us over so I'm on top. I pull away a little when my lungs start to burn. Both of us are panting and looking at each other in lustful manner.

Slowly he trails his hand over one of my horns making me studder, he takes off my Fez and puts on the bed table. I stop as my eyes go wide. 'We can't do this w-we can't! I don't have anything for this, just fuck my life.' Joseph looks up at me asking why I stopped. "I don't have condoms." I grumble more angry at myself for never thinking this far. Joseph's eyes slowly go down as I sigh. I hear a small growl then my horns are attacked by teeth I gasp and try to pull away. "J-Joseph I just said we couldn't, stop!" I try to put away a bit but he grabs me and drags me down to his face. "Then go in without one." a purr comes from my boyfriend, my eyes go wide but I don't delay to start pulling both of our pants off. After we are both naked he takes a look at my large boner and whimpers. I put three fingers on his lips giving him a hard stare. "Suck." I say. His eyes go wide before I force the fingers in and swirl them around a bit. I only let him lick them a few times before I take them out and place one at his hole. "K-Kellen I-I don't think- AHHH!" A cry breaks his sentence as I shove a finger into him.

His body tries to force it out but I keep up a slow pace of pulling and pushing it in and out. Soon he's whimpering has died down and I put in two more, no longer wanting to wait for him. He whimpers a bit more and claws at my back, when did his hands get there? I look down at him and he looks up at me, his eyes are water, his lips trembling it's a perfect sight. "We can stop and go take showers you know." My voice is soft and caring. I do really want to continue but if Joseph doesn't, I shouldn't force him. He gulps and nods his head, I remove my fingers and sit down, my short goat tail twitching. "I'm going to take a shower then, you can use this shower, I'll use the other one." He doesn't meet my eyes and just nods. I walk out and go take a shower. 'Well that didn't go as planned...' I think as cold water hits my burning up body.


End file.
